


Become the Stars

by railise



Category: Robin Hood (BBC)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-year-old Robin's father comforts him following the death of his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Become the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Robin's father telling him that "when we die, we become stars" is a quote from 3x01; that's not mine, and as always, no infringement is intended. This is my attempt to set a scene as to when his father might have said it, using that as a prompt of sorts.

It did not seem possible. Mother could not be dead. She was too wonderful, too important to him, to suddenly be gone, as Grandfather had done last year. Robin still missed Grandfather's stories and jokes, and how he sneaked sweets to Robin before supper nearly every night.

Mother knew, but she never scolded them, as long as Grandfather had given Robin an extra sweet for her. She loved sweets, loved anything that tasted, smelled, or looked sweet. She adored flowers, and baby animals; and, she said it was why she loved Robin most of all, since he was the sweetest thing in the world.

He did not think so. Nothing was sweeter than she was, and he just wanted her back. His world had soured without her, and even though she had promised that she would always be with him, he knew it was a lie. How could she be with him, when they had buried her that morning?

When Father came and sat down beside him under the tree, Robin could barely see him through the tears that would not stop coming, although they receded a little when Father put his arm around Robin and pulled him close. It was surprising; ever since Mother had fallen ill, Father had been completely focused on her, and had not paid Robin much mind since... since she died. Still, the boy would not complain about it, if Father was going to pay him some attention now. "I know," Father murmured softly.

"She said she'd be here, with me," Robin finally said, a sniffle going down the wrong way and making him cough. "But, she's not. She never will be again."

"It seems that way," Father agreed, rubbing the boy's arm. "Your mother was many things, Robin. She was bright, and a little wild" --Robin smiled despite himself at that, thinking of all the times she had romped through the fields and woods with him-- "and something of a dreamer. But, one thing she was not, was a liar." Father leaned over to look at Robin better. "She loved you very much, more than anything; if she said she will be with you, she will."

Robin's lower lip quivered, and he felt his eyes welling up again. "She cannot be. She's gone, just like Grandfather."

Father sighed, and then looked out toward the horizon. The sun was finally done setting, and while the sky had not entirely faded from oranges and purples to give way to the night, pinpoints of light were already visible. "Neither one of them has left. Look." Gesturing at the sky, he asked, "What do you see?"

Not sure where this was heading, Robin wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, and looked. "Um... there are no clouds tonight?"

"That's true," Father acknowledged. "So, what do you see, without any clouds to block your view?"

Robin peered up again. "Stars?" he asked uncertainly.

"I suppose you could call them that." Father leaned back. "Where you see stars, I see my grandparents, there and there," he pointed. "And there, that's my sister, your Aunt Anne, and our mother right beside her. And by them both, my brother, Mark. You never met your Uncle Mark, but he would have liked to meet you, I think." Robin was not crying now, too engrossed in trying to make sure he was looking at the right stars. "My father is there, closer to his mother than to mine (that happens sometimes, you'll find), and there are your mother's parents. I am certain that the star that appears a little green is your grandfather. He never did take well to heights.

"And, look. That star, the one shining more brightly than all the rest. You see it?"

Robin studied the entire area, ensuring the one he noticed was, indeed, the brightest. "Yes?"

"I do not recall that star being there last week, do you?"

Wracking his brain, Robin finally shook his head. "No, I don't remember it."

Father gave him a sad smile, before turning his eyes back toward the heavens. "That is because it was not there last week. Your mother was still here, with us, then."

"You mean-- that star... that's Mother?" Robin gazed up at it, wondering if Father was being honest with him.

"Robin, people believe many different things about what happens when we die. Nobody knows for sure, but my father told me that, when we die, we become stars." Letting out a long breath as he watched that brightest star, Father said softly, "I think that's true. Everyone hopes something good lies beyond this life, and I can think of nothing better than watching over those I love."

"She _will_ be with me, then," Robin stated, a little awed by that thought.

Nodding, Father said, "The stars will always be in the sky, and she will always be with you. With both of us."

He leaned back against the tree, and Robin climbed onto his lap. In silence, the two watched as the sky grew darker, the stars growing brighter against it. No matter how bright the others got, that one outshone them all.

Robin felt that it always would.


End file.
